


1220-That one time with the Rumors

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [4]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Jungkook is the husband, M/M, Multiple wives, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “I heard he visits his three wives,” Hongbin said softly“We’ll since he’s married to them, I do think that’s what he’s supposed to do,” Hyuk answered in a snarky tone. “When you have the Duke’s status, his main concern has to be to produce an heir right? Visiting his wives is a way to do that. Please remind me to have Leo talk to you about how this works again.”“No,” Hongbin shook his head and moved closer, “he visits them at the same time.”Hyuk turned to look towards the Duke who was walking with young Prince Yugyeom, “They say he keeps their separate rooms for appearances, but that the ladies, eat, read, and,” Hongbin cleared his throat, “sleep together.”“That’s just court gossip,” Hyuk answered. Sure he like everyone else had heard the stories about Lady Yoongi but his few interactions with her had always been pleasant. She was also so petite and quiet Hyuk was certain it was just rumors. “So… His wives like this?”“I mean they must like something right,” Hongbin winked at Hyuk. “Maybe he has a secret something they all like that has convinced them that THIS is the way to live?” Hongbing’s face stretched with a bright and huge smile.





	1220-That one time with the Rumors

A cloaked figure moved through the gardens swiftly towards their target. He was being pursued and had been for a few days but couldn’t spare the time to lose who was tracking him. He needed to get the information he had gathered to his master. It was only after months of investigation and a lot of luck that he was able to find something helpful. He moved deeper into the gardens and took a secret entrance into the house.

Who was pursuing him would know the general direction of where he had gone, but wouldn’t know how to follow and that had to count for something since time was of the essence. They wouldn’t find him and that alone was enough for him. He quickened his steps until he reached his master’s rooms and dropped to a knee.

“Young Master, I have just received some news from the Capital of Northern Yan.”

“Is it about her?”

“Yes, Young Master, my informant has given me two bits of information. The Emperor has been looking to add prestige to the royal family. He’s too old to marry her but Zhao Dezhao, Prince of Yan and Chanyeol, Prince of Qin are vying for her hand.”

“The Prince of Yan is no surprise we expected that,” the Duke stood up and paced along the grand hall. “Prince of Yan’s greed was well known and the Lady in question was highly favored in court adding her to his household would do much to secure his support. But the Prince Chanyeol, this is surprising, I didn’t know they had met.”

“Yes, Young Master, it seems the Prince Chanyeol met her after he arrived from his mission in the North. Although he hasn’t asked the Emperor for her hand, we believe he’s waiting for the right moment. We also think that those are the options the Emperor is considering so if either ask he is very likely to grant their request if he hasn’t already.”

“Do we have any connection to the Prince Chanyeol?”

“Yes, Young Master, the Mistress’ friend General Lee Jae-hwan just secured Youzhou. He is friends with the Prince and might be able to intervene on your behalf.”

“Can you please call my wives in, I must speak with them.”

“Yes, Young Master and there is one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“There are rumors that trouble is brewing in the Harem. There is disorder, distrust and it has resulted in a series of incidents. The Emperor is trying to keep things as quiet as possible. He’s completely sealed off the Harem and I fear that if we wait any longer we might never be able to retrieve her.”

“I see. Send my wives in.”

“Young Master.”

“Yes? You can speak freely Jinyang.”

Jinyang stood to face his master. He had been with his master and his two wives since the start of the war. When his third wife had joined the home, he had sworn his loyalty to her as well. The four of them had welcomed him like family and Lady Yoongi had even taken an arrow for him. Jinyang was determined to keep the Jeon family safe. It was that promise that made him speak out now. “Jungkook, I wonder if the Lady is worth this much trouble. The Emperor is already watching you closely if you make a wrong move it could-“

“Yes, Jinyang. Lady Jimin is worth any danger. If the only way to free her from the Royal Palace is to start a rebellion and overthrow the emperor. I will start one for her.”

Jinyang bowed and exit the room as the duke’s three wives came down the walk way. He moved to the side and bowed as the second and third wives walked past him

The Duke’s first wife paused in front of him.

“Everything will be alright Jinyang, you’re not the only one protecting him,” the Duke’s first wife smiled brightly and walked into the room.

Jinyang waited until the lady disappeared into the room and turned to leave as the Duke’s words rang in his head, “I’ll start one for her.” He needed to be ready for whatever the Duke had in mind. If they needed to fight and spill blood for Lady Jimin, his would be warm and ready.

  
Lin’an City Gates

13th Emperor of the Song Dynasty, Fourth Emperor of the Southern Song, 1220

“Your Highness do you really think the rumors about Duke Jeon are true?”

Emperor Ningzong looked down at the scroll in his hand. According to the bits of information the Minister of the Interior had gathered, the Duke had taken his three wives to help secure the Northern border.

“I am not sure, but his wives attending him in battle is highly irregular the Minister was correct about that, but to think that there could be such perversion in the House of Jeon is hard to believe.”

“Your Highness,” Eunuch Bang said carefully, “perhaps the truth lies somewhere in the middle. But sending someone into his home might give us more information Your Highness. After all, we are seeking his council on something very delicate and important and shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”

“Yes,” the Emperor considered. He had a huge problem on his hands and it seemed Duke Jeon and his Divine Talent was the only one that could help, “Send First Commander Hyuk and give him specific instructions. He is to deliver a detailed report on his findings. I will settle these rumors about the perversion of his household once and for all, and he will assist us in settling the huge problem we have in the palace.”

**

At the other side of the palace deep within the Harem.

Empress Gongsheng looked down at the various reports she’d received that morning. It seemed Imperial Concubine Cao still wasn’t over their little disagreement, but Gongshen hadn’t become Empress to lose power now.

  
_Death of Empress Gongshu 1200._

_“Mistress what are you going to do?”_

_Concubine Yang turned to face the gardens. Concubine Cao was taking her daily turn around the gardens with Han Tuozhou at her elbow._

_“It’s Hang Tuozhou… Mistress he doesn’t trust you. He told the Emperor that you’re too ambitious and-“_

_Yang lifted a hand to stop her maid. She knew exactly what Hang Tuozhou thought. She would pay him back for all the discomforts she’d suffered because of his intrigue. If he favored Concubine Cao then she’d have to come up with a plan. Now that Gongshu was dead, it was her chance. Concubine Cao had beauty but she had her mind._

_"Tell Concubine Cao she can have her dinner with the Emperor first.”_

_“But Mistress-“_

_“Tell her to have her dinner first, I don’t mind at all.” Yang smiled at her maid, “take her some of the cakes I made this morning as well.”_

_Concubine Yang smiled. They wouldn’t defeat her. She would become Empress._

 

“Tell me more about Duke Jeon.”

“They say all his wives attend to him together. They say the rooms are kept just for appearances, but that they all live together Your Highness.”

“How do you know this?”

“My sister Your Highness, she attends to Lady Yoongi the Duke’s third wife. She says that Lady Yoongi rarely spends time in her rooms. She says most of the time the three ladies are together because the Duke orders it to be so.”

“Continue to watch Lady Jimin and Imperial Concubine Cao, we can’t have any trouble especially now. Here deliver this letter and get everything ready.”

Empress Gongsheng leaned back against her chair. She’s survive them all. She was an Empress now and nothing not a silly twit like Concubine Cao or the delusions of a young man would get in her way.

She’d stay in power if she had to bow to the perversion of the House of Jeon. She’d join as well if that would secure her the power.

**

Two Days Later-The House of Jeon

First Commander Hyuk entered the grand hall of the House of Jeon. He had specific instructions to summon the Duke and his wives to the Palace and observe everything. The instructions from Eunuch Bang had been cryptic but he had a job to do and information in the Forbidden City was more valuable than gold.

Commander Hyuk followed a young servant into the grand hall and bowed behind a screen placed in the middle of the room, “Duke Jeon.”

“First Commander Hyuk it’s a pleasure to receive anyone from the court. I apologize for receiving you like this but I am still recovering from a battle a few months ago. Please take a seat.”

First Commander Hyuk stepped forward and sat down in front of the screen. He looked around but nothing was out of place in the grand hall. No lude lewd images, no ‘special furniture’, nothing out of the ordinary, it seems that once again the rumors in the palace were just out of control.

After a few minutes, the smell of cherry blossoms filled the room and Commander Hyuk heard the soft voice of the greatest beauty of the land.

“My Lord,” Hyuk could only see the shadow of a lady moving behind the screen.

“My lady, we have a visitor why don’t you go and greet him,” the Duke’s voice was soft and dripped with honey. Hyuk was surprised to hear such a tone come from any man in the imperial city. No man would ever speak so sweetly to their wife or at least not in front of anyone else.

“Yes, my Lord,” Hyuk heard a small splash of water.

Commander Hyuk felt his heart flip at the sight of Lady Jinnie, Duke Jeon’s first wife. She had soft clear skin with the tint of pink cherry blossoms on her cheeks. Her lips were heart shaped and stained the color of roses. A piece of pink jade hung from her waist marking her rank, yet even without it, it would be difficult to confuse the lady with any other. Lady Jinnie bowed deeply, “It is lovely to see you First Commander Hyuk.”

Lady Jinnie arranged herself and gave a slight wave of a hand motioning a servant who moved forward with a tray of tea.

“My Lord,” Lady Jinnie called towards the screen as she prepared tea,” should the other ladies join me in greeting our guest.”

Commander Hyuk looked closely at the screen and noticed that there were three shadows behind the screen. Were the three wives attending to the Duke as he bathed?

Hyuk turned his attention to the lady that had challenged some of the best Confucius scholars of the land and emerged victorious, Lady Namjoon. He had caught glimpses of her at the palace and had been struck by how delicate, demure, and filial her dress had been, but he’d never gazed at her face directly. Hyuk had heard of Lady Namjoon’s mind, wit, and charm, but few had mentioned her beauty.

She wasn’t a stunning beauty like the first wife Lady Jinnie, but her smile was enchanting with two dimples at her cheeks. Her eyes were also honest and welcoming. “Commander Hyuk,” Lady Namjoon bowed and took a seat at Lady Jinnie’s side.

“First Commander Hyuk, we haven’t received a visit from you in such a long time,” Lady Jinnie said as she prepared the tea. “I do believe last time you visited us it was just me and Lady Namjoon. Lady Yoongi have joined us since then.”

Duke Jeon’s third wife was delicate, pretty and much smaller than the other two. Her skin was white like the petals of a lotus flower and her movements graceful. She moved to Lady Jinnie’s other side and sat down.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Commander Hyuk,” she said in a soft but low voice.

“My lady, it’s lovely to see you as well,” Hyuk responded with a polite bow.

“First Commander Hyuk escorted me to the wedding hall when we got married my lord,” Lady Yoongi explained.

“I see. Jong Hyung,” Duke Jeon waited for the servant to come in. “Bring me a chest of chrysanthemum tea and a box of ginseng for First Commander.”

“Duke Jeon –“ Hyuk stopped talking at Lady Jinnie’s raised hand and all three wives turned towards the screen where Duke Jeon was talking.

“You helped my wife while she was in the palace. Please take this gift,” Duke Jeon’s voice filled the room.

“Yes,” Lady Jinnie smiled at Lady Yoongi and took her hand, “Lady Yoongi is very precious to us. We can’t imagine our home without her.”

Hyuk remembered that Lady Yoongi had acquired quite a reputation among the palace guards as a hellion. Hyuk had heard that the lady in front of him had even challenged the old Captain of the guard and won. Hyuk was sure that in her short engagement to Minister Kai he had heard Lady Yoongi had kicked him, but perhaps the rumors had been wrong. There was no way this delicate lady could have done that.”

“She also has such a sweet demeanor. I can’t imagine how she must have suffered in the palace,” Lady Namjoon said in a concerned voice.

“Thank you for your help, Commander Hyuk,” Lady Yoongi said as she bowed her head.

“Commander Hyuk, please have some tea,” Lady Jinnie poured tea for all of them.

“Yes, my lady,” Hyuk answered before accepting his tea. “Is this a new blend my lady?”

“Ah yes, it is,” Lady Jinnie set the pot down and lifted a hand towards the second wife. “Lady Namjoon apart from having the mind of a scholar makes great blends of tea.”

“Commander Hyuk enjoys reading Confucius teachings,” Duke Jeon added as the sound of splashing water filled the room. The three ladies all smiled and looked towards the screen.

“Oh, Commander Hyuk, I have heard that you’re a great support to the Emperor and a pillar of strength in the Forbidden City but I didn’t know you were also a scholar.

“Lady Namjoon, you flatter me. I merely try to understand. I am no scholar.”

“When I walk along with two others, from at least one I will be able to learn. It is not how much we understand that is important Commander Hyuk, but that we endeavor to continue to learn.”

“You are correct Lady Namjoon,” Commander Hyuk said with a smile.

“Commander Hyuk, I made some chrysanthemum cakes this morning please have one and tell me what you think,” Lady Jinnie moved a beautifully ornate plate closer.

“Lady Namjoon what did you make,” Commander Hyuk asked and Lady Jinnie giggled.

“I am sorry Commander Hyuk, but I am afraid that I have no talent for cooking. I spent much of my life attempting to learn but my hands just don’t seem to make things right.”

“Oh, my Lady I am sorry I didn’t mean to- “

“It’s not a problem,” Duke Jeon said from behind the screen. “Lady Namjoon just gets embarrassed because she still tries to make ingredients do her biding and they do not.”

“I am sorry my Lord,” Lady Namjoon turned towards the screen and bowed, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of our guest.”

“You could only ever embarrass me if you stop being the lady I married.”

Commander Hyuk watched in amazement as the three wives shared a look and calm descended over the room. Could it be that the rumors at court about the young Duke were true?

Could it be that the young Duke was indeed the Divine Talent all the ladies claimed him to be? To have his three wives in the same room without intrigue, plotting or fighting for status was truly incredible. Surely, the young Duke must have found a way to appease his wives. Could it be that the perversion of the House of Jeon was true?

 

_“I heard he visits his three wives,” Hongbin said softly_

_“We’ll since he’s married to them, I do think that’s what he’s supposed to do,” Hyuk answered in a snarky tone. “When you have the Duke’s status, his main concern has to be to produce an heir right? Visiting his wives is a way to do that. Please remind me to have Leo talk to you about how this works again.”_

_“No,” Hongbin shook his head and moved closer, “he visits them at the same time.”_

_Hyuk turned to look towards the Duke who was walking with young Prince Yugyeom, “They say he keeps their separate rooms for appearances, but that the ladies, eat, read, and,” Hongbin cleared his throat, “sleep together.”_

_Hyuk turned to look at the Duke once more. His face was always set and composed. All the ladies always commented on his severe but manly appearance. Hyuk had never seen the Duke smile but it wasn’t uncommon among noble men._

_It had actually surprised Hyuk to learn that Lady Jinnie was his wife. She was kindness and beauty rolled into one, but he supposed it was hard to know what was truly in a man’s heart._

_"Lady Jinnie would never do something like that. Lady Jinnie was General Kim’s late daughter. He was a noble and highly respected man. She won the war of the north and brought the army back home to the capital. She’s honor and grace.”_

_“Lewd honor and grace,” Hongbin mumbled and was rewarded with a punch from Hyuk._

_“Ouch,” Hongbin rubbed his shoulder, “that’s what I mean though.”_

_Hyuk watched as Lady Jinnie emerged from the gardens by the elbow of Princess Qi smiling brightly. “What exactly do you mean?”_

_"That the ladies have to agree to it right? If Lady Jinnie was being mistreated the Emperor would step in for her late father’s sake. I also don’t’ think anyone would ever be able to force Lady Yoongi into anything,” Hongbin nodded towards Lady Yoongi who was walking into the garden from the stables. The Emperor had called her to look at his favorite horse who was sick. “Remember the Emperor tried to marry her off four different times and each time the engagement was broken?”_

_“That’s just court gossip,” Hyuk answered. Sure he like everyone else had heard the stories about Lady Yoongi but his few interactions with her had always been pleasant. She was also so petite and quiet Hyuk was certain it was just rumors._

_Hyuk and Hongbin hid behind a pillar and watched as the Duke bowed to the Prince then waited for his wives to walk toward him. Lady Jinnie winked at the Duke and what could only be described as a smile appeared on the Duke’s face. Lady Namjoon did something that Hyuk and Hongbin couldn’t see the Duke laughed, and then Lady Yoongi said something and the Duke clapped. Then as if it had never happened, the Duke’s face lost all of its emotion he bowed to them and they all walked away together._

_“So… His wives like this?”_

_“I mean they must like something right,” Hongbin winked at Hyuk. “Maybe he has a secret something they all like that has convinced them that THIS is the way to live?” Hongbing’s face stretched with a bright and huge smile._

_Hyuk took his sword and hit the back of Hongbin’s knee._

_“Hey!”_

_“If the Duke ever hears you say such things, he will have you executed and bathed in your blood as his wives take care of him.”_

_Hongbing rubbed the back of his knee, “everyone is saying it. It’s not my fault.”_

 

Hyuk hadn’t believed what Hongbin had told him that day, and he had overall ignored the incessant rumors about the young Duke. Sure the Duke was vital and manly, but to think that the Duke could do such things was impossible. Surely one as young as the Duke couldn’t be as worldly.

“My Lord why don’t you join us? I am sure Commander Hyuk wouldn’t mind,” Lady Jinnie stood up and placed a delicate hand on the screen protecting Duke Jeon.

Commander Hyuk froze as Lady Jinnie pushed the screen out of the way to reveal Duke Jeon sitting calmly in a bathtub, bare chested, with rose petals floating in the water, and a smile on his lips. The Duke’s long hair was rich and black. Lady Jinnie sat behind the duke and brushed at the luxurious length as Lady Namjoon sat at his right hand and fed him a sweet cake. Lady Yoongi approached with an instrument in her hands and sat at his left and started to play.

**

“Emperor, First Commander Hyuk has returned and here is his report.”

The Emperor opened the report and started to read.

Eunuch Bang stood by the Emperor’s side and looked over the report. He liked Duke Jeon very much and his wives were all talented and lovely ladies. If the Duke had an eye for the throne he could very easily gather support, but so far it seemed that his only concern was his ladies and home. Duke Jeon and his wives were a puzzle.

“Your Highness is it good news?”

The Emperor grunted and set the report down.

“It seems I must speak with them myself.” The Emperor picked up small but richly decorated scroll. “Has the Sixth Prince returned?”

“Yes, Your Highness, Prince Chanyeol arrived yesterday.”

“Summon him to see him and Lady Jimin later today.”

“Didn’t you have other plans for Lady Jimin,” Eunuch Bang picked up the small but plain paper scroll Lady Jimin had written. “She wishes to see her home even if it’s for a short period of time. She has been loyal and has earned-“

“Enough, I know this. I actually had different plans for her, but the Sixth Prince has proven his valor and loyalty. If he wants to marry here, I have no reason to say no, but I do wish to speak with him first. Besides we have more important things to talk about,” the Emperor pulled Commander Hyuk’s report back up, “tell me what you know about Duke Jeon’s wives.”

“Well,” Eunic Bang got closer to the throne, “all of the Duke’s ladies come from simple but noble backgrounds. While all of the ladies had titles on their own, none have added titles to the Duke, lands, or riches to his home. Lady Jinnie was the daughter of the great General Kim. It was actually a bit of a scandal when the General died because many didn’t know about Lady Jinnie at all. That’s how well protected he kept her, they say that after he was killed in a skirmish she took up his armor and defeated the last of the rebels. Once she was in full command of the army she subdued the area and returned to the imperial city. She then placed the army back into your hands Your Highness.”

“I remember,” the Emperor pushed a cake towards Eunuch Bang, “she was just a child no more than twenty perhaps.”

 

_“Your Highness,” Lady Jinnie’s head was bowed over General Kim’s helmet as her small frame shook with tears. “I have nothing,” she said in a broken and tearful voice, “I’ve lost the only family I had left. My father is gone and I am left all alone.” Lady Jinnie lifted her face and beautiful tears decorated her cheeks and glittered at her lashes. “All I’ve ever know was battle. I fulfilled my father’s last wish to honor you and didn’t leave the battle field until I was victorious. If that meant my life, I would have given it willingly. I thank the gods that it wasn’t.”_

_Lady Jinnie got to her feet and picked up the helmet to stand closer to the Emperor._

_“What do you ask as your reward child?”_

_“I only ask to be allowed to keep the helmet my father wore and to be married. Please Your Highness, I only ask that you are merciful and find me a husband that my father would have wanted for me.”_

_“And what is that child?”_

_Lady Jinnie wiped the tears from her face and smiled._

 

 _“_ Yes, Your Highness, she was brilliant in battle and she was just a child. Some tried to challenge her parentage, but she looks so much like the general it was hard to argue she wasn’t his daughter. She might be as striking as he was, but she wanted a simple, calm, and peaceful life.”

“So I married her to Duke Jeon despite the age difference,” the Emperor confirmed.

“Yes, at the time the Duke had only just arrived to the Capital. He was young but sturdy and seemed to fill the criteria the General would have wanted for his daughter: hard working, calm and serious.”

“And Lady Namjoon?”

“Ahh, Lady Namjoon was married to him as part of an arrangement between her father, Lord Joon, and the Duke’s mother, Dutchess Jungie. At the time the marriage was favorable and you approved, both houses supported your claim to the throne,” Eunuch Bang explained. “The lady was sent to study away at a monastery and after the Duke married his first wife she returned to marry him. If I recall correctly it was a small ceremony.”

“Is that why I can’t remember the wedding?”

“Ahh, yes Your Highness. From what I understand the Duke’s First in Command Monie had just died from a battle related injury.”

“That’s right,” the Emperor nodded, “the poor fellow shot himself with his own poisonous arrow correct?”

“Yes your Highness. He was the first in command, but I heard he was very clumsy.”

“What I can’t remember,” the Emperor pulled out a sheet of paper, “is why we married him to Lady Yoongi when he already had two wives?”

Eunuch Bang paled at the question, but answered, “We tried marring her off several times Your Highness. Her brother the Great Black Min was killed and she came to live in the palace, but it was only for a few months. I think three at the most. We arranged several meetings for her but none of the marriages came through. There were rumors about the lady being rebellious and outspoken but nothing was ever confirmed. When Duke Jeon approached us about marring her, it was really a solution to the problem.”

The Emperor simply nodded, “it seems the Duke has maneuvered himself into a strong position of power.”

The Emperor had arranged and approved the three marriages himself. At the time, the alliances had seemed neutral and bordering on insignificant paying his debt to General Lee and the Great Black Min with no sacrifice to his own security. However, the marriages themselves had proven quite fruitful gaining distinction for each lady and prestige to the House of Jeon. In a few years, once an heir was produced, the House of Jeon could rival the royal family.

“Call General Lee Jae-hwan, I wish to speak to him.”

Eunuch Bang almost asked why but kept his mouth shut. If there was anyone who hated the young Duke it was the General.

After all the General had been in love with Lady Jinnie and had tried to marry her several times.

**

General Lee Jae-hwan walked into the great hall and bowed before the Emperor.

“General Lee Jae-hwan, tell me what you know about Duke Jeon.”

Jae-hwang stood up and answered truthfully, “I don’t know Duke Jeon well, Your Highness. I fought alongside his contingent but our interactions were limited. I know he’s a fierce warrior and his men respect him. He maintains impeccable discipline from his lieutenants to the young boys tending the horses: they all report to him.”

“Is it true that his wives travelled with him to battle?”

General Lee looked at the Emperor. Very few people knew of the inner workings of the Duke Jeon’s military organizations or the fact that his wives, all three of them, travelled with him. The Emperor must have gone through a lot of trouble to get this information. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now Jinnie?

“Yes, Duke Jeon had his three wives travel with him. I saw them all in the frontlines.”

“And you didn’t think this was odd?”

Jae-hwan considered and then answered, “well Lady Jinnie is the daughter of the late General Kim and has more battle experience than most of the soldiers in my command. Her military experience in both combat and defense makes her unique and adequately positioned to aid the young Duke.”

“Lady Jinnie accompanying Duke Jeon makes sense I suppose,” the Emperor added, “but his other wives… What do you make of this General Lee.”

“Lady Yoongi was the Great Black Min’s sister. Sword Master Lee Joon says that few people can wield a sword as well as her. I hear several of the men that travel to court are actually afraid of her. I’ve met her a few times but I don’t see what is so frightening about her. Lady Namjoon as well is very intelligent. The Duke had her sit in on a war meeting and it was her strategy that helped us break past enemy lines without squandering human lives.”

“So you agree with the Duke’s choice to bring his wives?”

“Your Highness I have no opinion,” Jae-hwan bowed his head. “I am sorry but I don’t know the inner workings of the House of Jeon.”

“You desired Lady Jinnie did you not? I know you never made an official offer of which I was glad because I would have denied it, but you’ve kept a friendship of sorts with her.”

General Lee felt the color rise to his face. He was a seasoned warrior who had killed hundreds of men. He commanded a battalion of thousands of men, yet the name of Lady Jinnie broke his composure. “Yes Your Highness, I did wish to marry her. The Duke makes allowances and trust her so I speak with her sometimes.”

“Is trust the true reason that the Duke allows this?”

“Your Highness?” General Lee looked up and his eyes met the Emperor’s and saw the soft pink of Jinnie’s scroll by his hand. Jinnie had sent the Emperor a message.

Jae-hwan remembered the last time he spoke to her right after he got his command.

 

_“Lee Jae-Hwan its so great to see you,”Jinnie bowed delicately. “Oh I am sorry it’s General Lee Jae-Hwan.”_

_“Lady Jinnie, you look as lovely as always,” General Lee bowed._

_"Why don’t you come sit down and have some tea.”_

_“General Lee… We’ve known each other for quite some time,” Lady Jinnie’s graceful hands prepared the tea. “I know that there don’t need to be any pretenses between us.”_

_General Lee took the beautifully painted cup with cherry blossoms adorning the side. When he lifted the cup to his mouth he caught the distinct scent of the tea, “this is Lady Namjoon’s blend.”_

_“Yes, she’ll be happy to hear that you remember,” Lady Jinnie smile and picked up her own cup and took a sip. When General Lee set his cup down untouched, Jinnie did her best to control a giggle of laughter. “It’s not poisoned. We’re drinking the same tea.”_

_“How can you be sure,” General Lee lifted an eyebrow. “Lady Namjoon has never quite forgiven me for ruining your chances with the Crown Prince.”_

_“That was a long time ago, I am sure Lady Namjoon has forgotten about such small things.” Lady Jinnie reached over and took General Lee’s cup and lift it up in a salute before taking a delicate sip. “See no poison.”_

_Lady Jinnie poured him a new cup, “I need your help Jae-hwan.” When Lady Jinnie handed Jae-hwan the cup of tea she wrapped her hands around his. “The Emperor will summon us to the palace soon.”_

_"The Duke Jeon is powerful you don’t have anything to fear. Besides you go to visit the Princess often and Prince values the Duke.”_

_“My husband is a great man, and I am lucky to be married to him. He treats me well Jae-Hwan. He treats all of us well, but he’s young,” Lady Jinnie dropped her hands and looked directly into Jae-hwan’s,” there are many who watch him closely waiting for their chance to attack. I can’t protect him alone so I am asking you for help.”_

_General Lee had wanted many things in his life and had accomplished all of them except to marry the woman in front of him. To see her married to the Crown Prince and all his cruelty would have been beyond his ability to stand, but Duke Jeon was a different kind of man. He was smart, respected, and shrewd. But even if Jae-hwan didn’t respect the man married to the woman he loved, a plea of help from her was enough, “What do you need?”_

_“The Emperor is going to ask you about the Duke. He will be looking for answers and you MUST give them to him. I only ask that you answer his questions to the best of your ability, but be careful not to get yourself entangled in the politics of the palace.”_

_“I don’t understand Jinnie what does the Emperor want to know? If wants to come after the Duke why wait?”_

_" I don’t know Jae-hwan but know that there are lives at stake. The Emperor is going to ask you something about the Duke and I, and regardless of what you hear you must answer yes. Tell him it’s true.”_

“Surely trust isn’t enough to let one man trust another with what is most precious to him,” the Emperor’s voice boomed through the great hall. “I hear that the Duke’s nicknamed 'the God of Figure' among his wives. I head that they say that in order to truly understand the Duke's beauty you must be on your back or on all fours. I heard that the Duke's face is as lovely as a lotus when he reaches a certain climax. I heard the Duke meets with his wives all at once," the Emperor stared down at Jae-hawan, "is it true?"

Jae-hwan couldn’t believe his ears. The Duke meet with all his wives at the same time, in bed, that wasn’t possible. Lady Jinnie would never.

_Tell him it’s true_

“Yes, Your Highness it’s true.”

 **

"Your Highness what do you think?"

"I think," the Emperor rolled a bright pink scroll in his hand, "that I must speak to them myself. Summon the Duke and his wives to the court."

Eunuch Bang rushed out of the great hall to send the summon and at the same time a maid that had been hiding behind a pillar rushed into the Harem. She moved through the gardens with grace and speed but careful not to draw any attention.

"My Lady," Nai Nai dropped to the floor in front of the Empress. 

The Empress gracefully tucked a bright pink scroll into the sleeve of her dress. So smooth were her movements that none of her seven maids saw a glimpse of it," what is it?"

"The Emperor spoke to General Jae-hwan as you said he would."

"And...," Gongsheng picked up her cup of tea.

"The Emperor asked the General if he knew about the Duke and his three wives. He asked him if the rumors were true," Nai Nai lifted her head to see the Empress, "he said they were My Lady. He said it was all true."

"So the Emperor is going to summon them to the Palace. The Duke and his three wives," the Empress said smoothly as Nai Nai nodded confirming the information. "Leave me and get everything ready," the Empress set her cup of tea down.

The Empress waited until everyone was gone from her room to retrieve the bright pink scroll from her hand. She opened it and read over the plan once more. So far everything was going as expected.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2! Part one is 1217.   
> ***Sorry sorry sorry, I was having some trouble with the wifi yesterday when I posted and it posted the file wrong. There were some mistakes that I've cleaned up and I also posted the last bit that disappeared. I apologize again.


End file.
